Der geringere Kummer (Kapitel)
"Der geringere Kummer" ist das vierte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|300px|zentriert Nach Stunden des Kampfes sind Egwene, Aviendha und Rand erschöpft. Ein Verlorener greift sie mit Saidin an und die drei reiten näher an die Stadt heran, da der Turm zerstört wurde. Trotz mehrerer Versuche konnte Mat seine Gruppe nicht aus den Kämpfen heraushalten. Ein Kundschafter berichtet, dass ein großer Trupp Aiel mit Couladin genau auf sie zu kommt und Mat muss sich erneut einem Kampf stellen. Nach stundenlangem Kampf reitet Rand ins Lager zurück und erfährt, dass die Schlacht vorbei ist und sie gesiegt haben. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Umland von Cairhien Rand schwitzt vor Anstrengung, trotz des heftigen Windes. Er ist erschöpft und fühlt seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Schon lange benutzt er den Angreal, um Saidin zu lenken, doch selbst damit bereitet es ihm inzwischen Mühe. Aviendha und Egwene wechseln sich ab, beide sind genauso erschöpft wie er und ihre Blitze kommen inzwischen nicht mehr so zielgerichtet. Durch das Fernrohr kann er überall Kämpfe sehen. Er hofft, dass Melanrils Gruppe immer noch dort draußen ist, doch er glaubt nicht mehr, dass sie inzwischen noch seine Befehle ausführen werden. Er ärgert sich, dem hochmütigen Tairener das Kommando übertragen zu haben. Vor der Stadtmauer hat ein Ausfall stattgefunden, der jedoch abgefangen wurde. Er sieht Pfeile von der Mauer herunterregnen und Trümmerstücke und manchmal auf diese extrem stark geworfenen Speere, deren Herkunft er jedoch immer noch nicht ausmachen konnte. Die in der Stadt eingeschlossene Idrien Tarsin hat ein riesiges Katapult gebaut, mit dem sie diese Speere abfeuern kann. Sie wird später von Rand in seiner Schule aufgenommen. (Ein Vorgeschmack der Einsamkeit (Kapitel)) Rand betet, dass die Shaido nicht nach Cairhien hinein gelangen, weil er sie dann nicht nach Norden vertreiben kann. Er muss Egwenes und Aviendhas Gewebe nicht sehen, um es zu benutzen, und lässt Blitze auf die Angreifer vor den Toren niederregnen, wobei er auch einige der Cairhiener erwischt. Er versucht sich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, dass er seine eigenen Leute getroffen hat. Rand sagt sich, dass er Ruhepausen einlegen muss, um sich nicht noch vor Ende des Tages völlig zu verausgaben, als plötzlich ein Blitz in die Reihen der Töchter des Speers einschlägt. Er fühlt das Gewebe aus Saidin, das jemand auf ihn gelenkt hat und noch mehr Blitze stürzen auf sie nieder. Rand vermutet, dass Asmodean sich nicht zurückhalten konnte. Ein Angriff von Sammael, der weiterhin versucht, Rand gegen sich aufzubringen. (Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel)) Das könnte die Erfüllung von Mins Prophezeiung sein. (Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel)) Der Turm kippt und Rand greift nach Egwene und Aviendha, um sie zu retten. Als sie zu Boden stürzen, wird er kurz ohnmächtig. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, hört er Aviendha, die leise auf ihn einredet und ihn bittet, den Aiel zu helfen. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn braucht. Rand schlägt die Augen auf und sieht Aviendha ganz dicht vor sich. Er sagt ihr, dass er nicht vor hat, zu sterben. Er fühlt sich so müde, dass er sofort hätte einschlafen können, wenn er nicht auch so zerschlagen gewesen wäre. Die Wunde an seiner Seite ist wieder aufgegangen, und Rand bemüht sich, die Frauen das nicht merken zu lassen, da sie ihn sicherlich gleich zu Moiraine schaffen würden. Als er aufsteht, sieht er wie Egwene Sulin den Kopf verbindet. Um sie herum sind viele verletzte und tote Frauen und das Gerüst ist völlig zerstört. Bitter denkt Rand daran, dass er die Frauen nicht vor Tod und Verletzungen bewahren konnte, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Er kann die Nachwirkungen des Gewebes immer noch spüren, das die Blitze auf ihn gelenkt hat. Es kommt aus dem Westen, und nicht von den Zelten. Er ist sicher, dass es Sammael war, und dass dieser auch hinter den Angriffen aus Illian steckt. Er ist so wütend, dass Egwene und Aviendha ihn festhalten, da sie fürchten, er könnte sofort losstürmen. Egwene sagt, dass derjenige, der sie angegriffen hat, mit Absicht wartete, bis Rand müde wurde, um ihn entweder zu töten oder so geschwächt zu sehen, dass er in einem Kampf unterliegen würde. Dann kommt ein Aiel-Kurier namens Seirin und erzählt Rand, dass sich die Vier Clans, die sich ihm bisher noch nicht angeschlossen haben, jetzt zusammenschließen. Rand ärgert sich, dass er jetzt keine Truppen mehr hat, um Couladin nach Norden zu treiben, falls die Shaido überhaupt fliehen werden. Er fragt sich, warum sich die anderen vier Clans jetzt zusammenschließen. Er befielt Seirin, Han zu sagen, er solle tun, was er tun muss, um ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten. Als Rand nichts weiter hinzufügen will, verschwindet der Aiel wieder. Rand verlangt nach seinem Pferd und erklärt den misstrauischen Frauen dann, dass er näher an die Stadt heran muss. Aviendha lässt sofort eine Gai'shain den Befehl ausführen. Er betrachtet sie und denkt, dass zwar erschöpft aussehen, aber noch nützlich sind, solange sie die Macht lenken können. Dieser Gedanke erschreckt ihn. Als Sulin zu ihm kommt, erklärt er, dass er näher zur Stadt muss und nur Töchter dabei haben will, die ihn nicht aufgrund von Verletzungen behindern - womit er natürlich verschleiern will, dass er sie schützen will. Die Gai'shain kommen mit seinen Pferden und Verbandsmaterial, und auch die Weisen Frauen erscheinen. Sorilea sieht sie so eindringlich an, dass Egwene und Aviendha schnell das Pferd besteigen, als würde es ihnen gut gehen, und auch Rand steigt auf. Egwene macht sich darüber lustig, wie ungeschickt er sich angestellt hat, doch er entgegnet, dass sie es nicht besser gemacht hat. Sie reiten los, von mehr Töchtern des Speers begleitet, als es Rand gefällt, doch er will ohnehin nicht zu nah an das Geschehen heran. Es fällt ihm schwer, Saidin zu ergreifen, doch er will unter allen Umständen tun, was er tun muss, bevor Sammael erneut angreift. Mat Cauthon Ort: Schlachtfeld um Cairhien Es regnet seit geraumer Zeit und Mat muss oft das Fernrohr abwischen, um noch etwas zu sehen. Er glaubt, dass es Nachmittag ist, doch durch die Wolken kann man das nicht sagen. Er hat das Gefühl, schon seit Tagen unterwegs zu sein. Er hat immer noch dreitausend Mann bei sich, für die er einen Ausweg sucht, während sie glauben, dass er nur weiter in die Kämpfe eingreifen will. Bisher waren sie schon in drei verwickelt und er hat das Gefühl, dass er, egal was er tut, nicht aus dem Zentrum der Schlacht heraus kommt. Bei den ganzen Blitzeinschlägen, Feuerbällen und der sich aufbäumenden Erde fragt er sich, ob Rand inzwischen wahnsinnig geworden ist. Er wagt kaum daran zu denken, dass sich vielleicht noch jemand anderes in die Kämpfe eingemischt hat und vermutet Sammael. Als es hinter ihm knackt, fährt Mat sofort kampfbereit herum, doch es sind nur Estean, Nalesean, Talmanes und Daerid. Nalesean erklärt, dass eine Gruppe Aiel genau auf sie zu hält. Anscheinend sind es mindestens fünftausend und sie werden dort durchkommen, wo sich Daerids Männer befinden. Man kann fast etwas Respekt in seiner Stimme hören, als er von den Pikeuren spricht. Während Estean und Nalesean begierig wirken, sind Talmanes und Daerid ganz ruhig. Mat denkt an die Zusammentreffen mit den Shaido. Beim ersten mal waren sie gleich stark gewesen und das Auftauchen der Blitze hatte die Aiel in wilder Flucht davon getrieben. Beim zweiten Mal war es unentschieden ausgegangen und er hatte sich nur zurückziehen können, weil die Shaido sich neu formierten. Beim dritten mal war ihnen eine andere Aiel-Gruppe zu Hilfe gekommen und nur Talmanes und Daerid hatten wie er gewusst, dass man es nicht als klaren Sieg werten konnte. Mat fragt, wie lange es noch dauert und Talmanes sagt, dass sie etwa eine halbe Stunde haben. Mat weiß, dass sie wieder einmal nur eine Chance haben, wenn sie zuerst zuschlagen, da sie sich unmöglich in irgendwelchen Baumgruppen verbergen können. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, erklärt Daerid, dass seine Kundschafter gemeldet haben, dass Couladin selbst in der Gruppe ist. Mat wird klar, dass Couladin vermutlich geradewegs auf dem Weg zu Rand ist. Wütend darüber, dass nicht schon längst jemand Couladin, der für einen Aiel äußerst leicht in Wut gerät, getötet hat, befielt er Nalesean, die Aiel von Norden zu umgehen und von hinten anzugreifen. Talmanes soll das gleiche von Süden aus tun. Daerid sagt Mat, dass er sich nicht von seinem Zorn übermannen lassen soll, um ein Duell mit Couladin auszufechten. Mat ist überrascht, dass Daerid glaubt, dass er deshalb bei der Infanterie bleibt. Mat sagt, dass er sich beherrschen kann. Daerid erklärt, dass selbst Talmanes ein Lob über Mat ausgesprochen hätte, indem er sagte, er würde ihm folgen, wohin auch immer Mat führt. Doch er sei noch jung und junge Männer wären hitzköpfig. Mat ist fassungslos, dass Talmenes ihn gelobt haben soll. Er fragt sich, was die Männer wohl von ihm halten würden, wenn sie heraus fänden, was er wirklich ist. Er ist sicher, dass sie sich rächen würden, weil er sie zum Narren gehalten hat. Er reitet zur Infanterie und Daerid folgt ihm, während Mat den Schlachtplan erklärt. Die Bogenschützen sollen sich auf den Hügeln verteilen und so lange in Deckung bleiben, bis sie die Shaido sehen können. Die Infanterie soll sich zurückziehen, sobald die Aiel in Sicht kommen, so als wollten sie fliehen. Beim Einschnitt zwischen den zwei Hügeln sollen sie aber umkehren, als wüssten sie, dass sie keine Chance haben, und sich stellen. Damit würden sie die Taktik der Aiel gegen sie selbst wenden. Außerdem sollen die Männer schreien "Schützt den Lord Drachen", um die Aiel noch anzustacheln. Mat weiß, dass es viele Unsicherheiten in diesem Plan gibt. In seinem Kopf rollen die Würfel und er verflucht sie, da er nicht weiß, welche Seite sie zeigen werden. Rand al'Thor Ort: Schlachtfeld vor Cairhien Rand krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. Sein Pferd steht auf einer Anhöhe und es ist inzwischen Nacht. Er ist todmüde und völlig erschöpft. Er weiß nicht mehr, wie oft Sammael versucht hat, ihn zu töten. Lews Therins Gedanken sind wieder in seinem Kopf. Aber er will sich nicht ablenken lassen von dem, was heute wirklich wichtig ist. Er kann sich kaum konzentrieren. Die Schlacht ist noch immer im Gange, er kann Schreie und Kampfgeräusche hören. Er ist so erschöpft, dass er sich kaum an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann. Er hat seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen und klammert sich nur noch an Saidin. Um mehr sehen zu können lässt er eine glühende blaue Feuerkugel am Himmel erscheinen. Er sieht die Töchter des Speers um sich herum, aber nicht Egwene und Aviendha. Als er nach ihnen fragt, sagt ihm Sulin, dass sie bei Einbruch der Dämmerung zu den Weisen Frauen und Moiraine gegangen sind. Stirnrunzelnd sieht er sie an, weil er ihre Worte nicht ganz versteht. Er will weitermachen, weil er sein Volk finden will, das draußen in der Nacht immer noch kämpft. Sulin erklärt, dass die Weisen Frauen mit ihm reden wollen und Enaila sagt, dass er sein Volk schon gefunden hat. Die Töchter drängen sich um ihn und bringen ihn zu den Weisen Frauen zurück. Rand sagt, sie sollen sich beeilen, was auch immer sie wollen. Im Lager der Weisen Frauen sind viele Gai'shain, die die Verletzten versorgen. Er sieht Moiraine, die erschöpft Verletzte heilt. Sulin, Enaila und Adelin sprechen sich ab und reden dann mit ihr. Überrascht sieht Rand auch Asmodean, der beim Versorgen der Verwundeten hilft. Asmodean kommt zu ihm und sagt, dass Moiraine darauf bestand, dass er hilft. Er fragt, was geschehen ist und Rand antwortet ohne Nachzudenken und sagt Sammaels Namen. Er spricht Gedanken aus, die von Lews Therin stammen und Asmodean blass werden lassen. Rand fragt, was los ist und sieht zu der Hütte, vor der Sulin mit einer Weisen Frau spricht. Er will hin, doch Lan erklärt ihm, dass sie keinen Mann einlassen werden, weil die Weisen Frauen gerade mit den anderen Weisen Frauen der Miagoma, Codarra, Shiande und Daryne verhandeln. Rand sagt, dass sie sich ihm anschließen wollen, doch er findet, dass sie viel zu lange gewartet haben. Lan erklärt, dass die Häuptlinge sich ihm erst anschließen werden, wenn die Weisen Frauen ihre Abmachungen getroffen haben. Lan will Rand zu Moiraine bringen, die ihm wohl mehr sagen kann. Doch Rand will Befehle an Han weiterleiten lassen, damit dieser jetzt wieder in die Schlacht eingreift. Lan erklärt, dass das bereits geschehen ist und alles schon beendet ist. Südlich der Stadt sind nur noch wenige Shaido übrig, tausende wurden wohl gefangen genommen und die anderen überqueren bereits den Gaelin. Rand fragt, ob sie gewonnen haben und Lan bestätigt das. Rand zwingt sich, nicht an die Toten zu denken sondern nur an die Lebenden. Erneut hört er Lews Therins Stimme in seinem Kopf und weiß, dass er dringend schlafen gehen muss. Er lässt Saidin los und sofort überwältigen Erschöpfung und Schmerzen. Er fällt aus dem Sattel, Lan ruft nach Moiraine und Rand sieht, wie Asmodean ihn beobachtet, während er ein winziges Rinnsal von Saidin lenkt. Dann wird er ohnmächtig. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Aviendha * Sulin * Seirin * Sorilea * Mat Cauthon * Estean Andiama * Nalesean Aldiaya * Talmanes Delovinde * Daerid Ondin * Lews Therin Telamon * Enaila * Adelin * Moiraine Damodred * Amys * Asmodean * Lan Mandragoran Tiere * Jeade'en * Nebel (Pferd) * Pips Erwähnt * Melanril Asegora * Weiramon Saniago * Couladin * Elayne Trakand * Jolien * Han * Dhearic * Erim * Kin Tovere * Sammael - auch als Tel Janin * Melindhra * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Culan Cuhan Gruppen * Ta'veren * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Töchter des Speers ** Tomanelle *** Shorara-Septime ** Gai'shain ** Weise Frau (Aiel) Erwähnt * Shaido * Miagoma * Codarra * Shiande * Daryne Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Aussichtsturm fünf Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Eianrod * Taien * Tear (Nation) * Andor * Tore von Hevan * Rorn M'doi * Satelle * Fluss Gaelin Gegenstände * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Blitze rufen ** Licht erschaffen - als Lichtkugel Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Schlacht von Cairhien